Rolling Girl
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Sequel to World is Mine. Hatsune Miku seems to have it made; great friends, amazing talent, and a bright future. Just because someone's life may seem perfect on the outside doesn't mean that they're not falling apart on the inside. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Didn't I say that I would begin publishing soon? :) I'll try to cover everything I left hanging in World is Mine and work my hardest to not leave anything else up in the air.

Trivia: When I first started writing fanfiction for Vocaloid, World is Mine and Rolling Girl were actually two separate stories. I decided to make Rolling Girl the sequel because each character's role was near the exact same for each story (except Teto-Chan, who originally wasn't in Rolling Girl) so I thought that it would be easier to write a sequel over starting again from scratch. There will be some references to the prequel so if you haven't read that yet then I suggest you read it first.

Disclaimer: I always forget to put these things. But yeah, I don't own Vocaloid. Just my awesome ideas.

-Ray

* * *

_1, 2,_

_1,2,3 Yeah!_

_Playing it strong, I kinda_

_Get that feeling from you._

_Well, aren't I right?!_

_I want to do something we can't talk about. _

_Like that . . ._

_Ew . . . What kind of stuff?_

_Guys are all stupid, huh?_

_You so just thought something dirty just now,_

_Didn't you?_

_You're the type who can't tell a lie._

_It's really showing up on your face._

_Are you ok?_

_There's no room for great consideration. _

_It just won't be worth talking about._

_OK?_

_Before we talk about some great romance,_

_Have you gone over the current situation?_

_Ah! You're so insensitive!_

_Hey._

_You'd better look over here, Baby._

_I won't let you say "No"_

_Because I'm in serious mode._

_Without thinking,_

_I'm going to make you a slave_

_With my buzzing lips. _

_Today for sure is a showdown!_

_Aah!_

_Come on, baby!_

_Aaaaaah!_

_Playing it stubborn, I kinda_

_Can't get serious._

_Well, it can't be helped, okay?!_

_I want you to hug me tight from behind._

_Just kidding. Ehehe._

_. . . Huh?! Wait, what?!_

_Don't rush it, geez._

_With those kind of things,_

_There's more mood to it._

_Let me have these feelings_

_I won't let you let me whither up in the heat. _

_Geez!_

_You'd better take responsibility._

_Hey._

_Look over here a bit, Baby,_

_I won't let you say "No"_

_Because I'm making you feel this way._

_Without thinking,_

_I'm going to make you a slave_

_With these legs that make you want to bow down._

_Don't get all bashful._

_It won't get through with words_

_This big, big heart mark._

_What should I do?_

_My heart is getting tight_

_And I can't think about anything. _

_Ooh, people like you are . . . !_

_Hey_

_Look over here more, Baby._

_Don't make me say it over and over again._

_I can't take it anymore._

_It's fine to_

_Make me care about you_

_Without thinking about it._

_Um, what I said just now?_

_Forget it, forget it!_

_What is it? Geez!_

_You have a problem?!_

"Thank you and good night!" Hatsune Miku said to the cheering crowd. School was going to start in a week so CV123 was performing quit a lot.

"Awesome job, Miku!" Miku's best friend, Kagamine Rin, said.

"Don't I always do awesome?" Miku winked.

"Yeah," Kasane Teto snorted, "especially when you fell off the stage last week."

"At least my arm wasn't fractured," Miku shot back.

"It was Len-Nii-San's fault!" Teto said, remembering the event that happened only weeks ago.

"You're still upset about that?" Kagamine Len said, but not loud enough for Teto to hear because he didn't want her to get angry at him again. The red head's anger was just terrifying!

"Calm down, everyone," Megurine Luka, the oldest of the group, said. "Let's not start an argument."

"Luka-Nee's right," Miku said. "I'm sorry, Teto-Chan."

"I'm sorry, Miku-Onee-Chan," Teto said.

"Good," Luka folded her arms, "now let's pack up; we wouldn't want to keep Mei-Chan waiting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luka-Chan!" Sakine Meiko called. "And Miku-Chan, Rin-Chan, Teto-Chan, and Len-Kun!"

"Mei-Chan!" Luka greeted. The two friends gave each other a hug. "How's the boyfriend?" Luka teased.

"As good as ever," Meiko laughed.

CV123 had meet up with Meiko to eat at her apartment in order to celebrate the approaching school year. Kaito and Gakupo were also invited, but both had gotten sick and couldn't make it. During dinner they had learned that Meiko made a mean shabu-shabu.

"Mei-Chan," Rin said, "my I move here? Your cooking is excellent."

"Thank you, Rin-Chan," Meiko smiled, "but I'm afraid Luka-Chan has beat you to rooming here."

"Luka-Nee is moving in with Mei-Chan?" Miku asked.

"This is our last year of high school," Luka pointed out, "I need to learn to be independent so Mei-Chan is letting me move in with her."

"She helps pay rent, of course," Meiko says as she sipped her drink.

"That's great," Rin said.

"Isn't Rin-Chan going to be a second year student?" Meiko asked.

"Miku-Chan and Len too," Rin smiled. To Miku, "I hope we get to be in the same class again."

"Me too," Miku smiled.

"And I'll get to go to school with all of you!" Teto exclaimed. "Well," she giggled, "everyone except Len-Nii-San."

"I think I can transfer," Len joked, "I can pass for a girl."

"Don't be silly, Len-Kun," Miku said. "Take Rin-Chan's place, you go to her school and she to yours."

"Sweet!" Rin threw her fist into the air. "I get to be around hot guys!"

"Pick out a really good one for me," Miku laughed.

"Me too," Teto said.

"Nuh-huh, get them yourselves," Rin stuck her tongue out.

"Don't be selfish, Rin," Miku smiled.

"No promises," Rin giggled.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet," Len stated.

"And if you're smart, don't," Luka said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Len said, looking at Miku and Rin engaged in their silly argument. Len had a huge crush on Miku, and it didn't help that she was so kind, caring, and beautiful. He could listen to her all day and he wouldn't mind at all. Sadly, however, she was oblivious to his feeling for her and only thought of him as a brother.

"Anyway," Meiko waved, getting Miku and Rin's attention, "school will be starting and we all need to take the responsibility as upper-classwomen," she giggled, "and man."

"Thank you for not leaving me out," Len said, "or calling me a girl."

"Seriously, Len-Kun," Meiko said, "you should consider a hair cut; your hair is a little long for a guy, don't you think?"

Len never understood why some people thought his hair was long, but maybe a trim wouldn't hurt.

"I think it's fine," Miku defended. "Besides," she joked, "if Len-Kun does something I don't like," she reached out and grabbed his ponytail for demonstration, "I can just yank the back of his head." She pulled his hair the slightest bit for emphasise, causing Len to blush.

"I need a hair cut," Rin said, "my hair's getting too long."

"It's only touching your shoulders!" Miku snorted. "You really should grow your hair out, Rin."

"That would look so pretty!" Teto said as she imagined a Rin with long blond hair.

"No," was Rin's answer.

"Come on Rin," Miku pleaded, "there must be some way I can convince you to grow your hair."

Rin took a minute to think about it. "Cut your hair."

"What?!" Miku exclaimed, grabbing her hair as if to protect it. "Cut my hair?!"

"If you cut your hair then I'll grow mine out," Rin said. "Your hair reaches past your knees, Miku, so I think a couple of feet won't be too harmful."

Miku whimpered as she stroked her blue hair. It had taken her years to grow her hair so long, could she really just cut it like that?

"Don't worry, Miku-Chan," Luka said, "nobody's going to make you to cut your hair."

"It's really pretty, Miku-Onee-Chan," Teto said.

"Thanks," Miku whispered.

"Oh," Rin rolled her eyes, "stop acting as if I told you to kill a cat! It's just a hair cut. Besides, I'm not forcing you to cut your hair. I like mine short while you like yours long, that's the only point I was trying to make."

"But you would grow yours out if I cut mine?" Miku questioned.

"Yep," Rin smiled. She knew Miku better than that. Miku would never, ever cut her hair. When it came to looks, Miku was proudest of her long, blue hair; to tell Miku to cut her hair was like telling a lion to go vegan.

"But what about Len-Kun?!" Meiko said, not caring how the girls styled their hair. "Isn't his hair getting too long?"

"Okay, Mei-Chan," Luka said, "calm down before you insult Len-Kun."

"I'll cut it," Len decided. What he didn't say was that he will only have an inch cut off.

"No," Miku whined. She thought his current hairstyle really suited him.

"Thank you!" Meiko sighed. "I'll go get some more drinks," she said as she got up.

When Meiko was in the kitchen Luka said, "Don't be offended, Len-Kun. It's just that due to some childhood issues Meiko-Chan had, she finds guys with ponytails creepy."

"Len? Creepy?" Rin snickered.

"I can pull off insane," Len told her.

"I don't think you can," Rin said.

"I think I'm not going to see you two out-do each other this Halloween," Teto said. "I think you both can pull off creepy and scary better than any of us."

"Neither of them can sit through a horror movie without looking away," Miku said, "so I don't think there's too much to worry about."

"Who knows?" Luka smiled. "Maybe those with weak stomachs also have the most disturbing minds." Everyone stared at the pink haired girl. "What?" she said. "Just something I picked up from a horror book I read."

"Changing the subject," Teto said, "Are we still going to meet in the music room?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I love it here so much!" Teto exclaimed. "Who knew being a high schooler was so awesome?"

"Wait until the homework piles up," Luka smiled. "Now where are Miku-Chan and Rin-Chan? Normally they aren't late."

As if Luka had said magic words, Rin had walked into the room. Or more like sulked, for Rin seemed upset.

"Is something wrong, Rin-Chan?" Teto asked.

Rin shrugged. "Miku-Chan and I aren't in the same class. I know, a silly thing to be upset about but it's just that . . ." Rin trailed off.

"Don't be so upset," Luka said, "you're still going to see her everyday."

"That's right," Rin's face brightened. "I'm worrying for no reason!"

"Now where is Miku-Chan?" Luka wondered aloud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Len was walking down the hall as he made his way to the music room. He was about to turn a corner when a small figure bumped into him. As he fell and he saw the girl also fall to her behind. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"It's my fault," the girl said as she stood up and brushed her uniform off. "I have a bad habit of running into people."

"You sound like my best friend," Len laughed as he stood up.

"I thought I was your best friend," the girl's voice said.

It wasn't until Len really looked at her that he recognized the girl before him. What had really thrown him off was the hair. "Miku-Chan?!" he exclaimed. "You cut your hair?!"

"Yeah; don't you like?" she asked as she twirled around, allowing the hair to fly freely. Her once knee length hair was now a couple inches past her shoulders and, instead of pigtails, she wore her hair lose.

"Why did you cut it?" Len asked, still in shock.

"So you hate it?" Miku confirmed as she crossed her arms.

"I just didn't see the point in cutting it," Len said. When he saw Miku walk away he asked, "Where are you going? The music room is in the other direction."

"I left my bag in another room," Miku answered. "I'll be there in five."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin, I hope you're happy," Len told his twin when he entered the room.

"What'd I do?" the blond innocently asked.

"You gave Miku-Chan the idea to cut her hair," Len answered.

"She actually cut it?!" Rin said with complete disbelief.

"She did," Len said, "just passing her shoulders."

"I guess I don't know Miku-Chan as well as I thought I did," Rin thought.

"Looks like you have to grow your hair out," Teto smirked.

The realization hit Rin right on the head. "I don't wanna grow my hair!"

"Too bad," Luka sighed, "you told Miku-Chan that if she cut her hair then you would grow yours out. You don't want to go back on your word and make Miku-Chan feel bad that she cut her hair for no reason, do you?"

Rin gave a defeated sigh. "No."

"Hi everyone!" Miku said when she entered the room.

"I see you cut your hair," Luka said as if she didn't know.

"Yep!" Miku nodded her head. "Now Rin-Chan has to grow her's out."

"Of course I do," Rin said oh so unenthusiastically.

"But it will look real pretty," Teto said in an attempt to make Rin think the situation wasn't that bad.

Miku set her bag down. "So are we ready to start practice? I have a new song I want to show everyone."

"Let me see," Rin said. Miku handed her the sheet. "This is an unusual song."

"Well my skills have been on the frizz lately so either we'll play someone else's song or you can quit complaining," Miku said as she crossed her arms.

Luka took the sheet from Rin. "It's not bad," she said after looking over it, "but I don't think any of use can play that fast. Can you even sing that fast?"

Miku snatched the sheet from Luka. "No. Fine, you all win. How about we do another song?"

"Calm down, Miku," Rin said, "writer's block happens to everybody; it's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, there are plenty of other songs for you to sing."

Miku sighed. "How about somebody else just sings."

"Are you sure, Miku-Chan?" Len asked.

Miku nodded. "I'm sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Rin and Len had noticed that throughout practice Miku hadn't been herself. Instead of always smiling and having a good time, she was more reserved and a little sulky.

"Are you okay, Miku-Chan?" Len asked her when they had finished up for the day.

"I'm fine," Miku said as she picked up her bag. When she noticed that he didn't look convinced she said, "No problems."

* * *

Author's Note: My sisters went to camp today and won't be back until Friday! :D I'm happier than a slinky on an escalator (so I stole that from a Geiko commercial, big deal)! *happy dances*

Rin: *covers eyes out of shame* I really should hot glue her feet to the floor.

xXCelesteXx: Congrats on being the first reviewer! :3 Here's a taco (because I'm too unique to hand out cookies). *gives taco*

Yes, I made Miku-Sama cut her hair, but it's still technically long though. I was thinking of the Rolling Girl PV when I was planning this so I decided to have Miku-Sama's hair be about the same length as the girl in the PV. As for Rin-Chan, I was watching some Project Diva F videos on YouTube when I stumbled across one with future styled Rin-Chan in it. All I could think was "She's so pretty!" Not to mention that in the story she's a second year high school student, which is (if you ask me) a fancy way of saying she's in the eleventh grade; so, in a way, she's already almost grown up. Don't worry though, I'll make her hair grow very slowly (like mine :P).

Hahaha! I love that! X'D I'm going to put those lines in the story just because they're so funny. Thanks, Celeste-Chan. :3

nekopyon: How is talking about hair cuts so humorous to you? And wow. Neko-Chan: the only person I know who actually looks forward to emo scenes.

Mirakurun26: I wish you the best of luck. :) I wish I could grow my hair that long, but my hair grows so slowly. The longest my hair's ever been was about as long as Luka-San's, but my hair stylist decided to chop half of it off. -.- From now on I cut my own hair.

This time I won't leave Miku-Sama's problems untouched! Not to mention there are other things I have planned so I need to make sure they all work together. :/ Wish me luck.

-Ray


	3. Chapter 3

"You seriously brought that with you?" Meiko asked with mild disbelief.

"My mom wouldn't have it any other way," Luka answered as she crossed her arms and slowly nodded her head.

What the girls were talking about was the coffee maker Luka glued googly eyes to when she still lived with her parents.

"What are people going to think when they see this?" Meiko wondered aloud.

"That we're a sorry pair of weirdos," Luka guessed. "Not to mention the matching toaster."

Meiko looked at her toaster, the one she had glued googly eyes to in order to ease her loneliness when she lived alone. "Wanna get a new toaster and coffee maker?"

"Do we have the money for it?"

". . . No."

"Didn't think so," Luka sighed.

"Do you think I can talk Kaito into giving me a toaster for my birthday?"

"Is that all you want?" Luka asked.

Meiko shrugged. "I think including the coffee maker is just pushing it."

"Are there any real gifts you want?" Luka asked.

"Luka-Chan," Meiko put a smile on her face, "dear, when you live by yourself and have to pay for everything, a toaster is a real gift."

Luka mouthed an "oh" then looked back at the kitchen instruments that, thanks to the girls, could look back at them. "I think your toaster is checking me out," Luka joked.

"I think your coffee maker is staring at my chest," Meiko returned.

They stood in silence before Luka spoke again. "What do you think people are going to say if they heard us discussing this?"

"Wanna take a wild guess?" Meiko offered.

"I'm good," Luka said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teto walked happily down the street; fashioned in a black skirt, orange shirt, thigh high yellow and red socks, and a yellow hoody. She didn't match, and she didn't care. Having nothing to do, since everyone decided to spend the weekend relaxing, Teto decided to go to the park. She wasn't even there five minutes when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Remember me?" a soft voice asked shyly.

Teto's eyes widened when she saw who had spoken. "Defoko-Chan!" Teto then proceeded to tackle the girl with a hug. "It's been forever! How have you been?"

"Good, thanks," the girl said. "Now please stop crushing me."

"Sorry," Teto said as she dropped her arms and backed off. "So what are you doing here? I thought you moved to Tokyo two years ago."

"Visiting some relatives," Defoko smiled. "How have you been?"

Teto grinned from ear to ear. "I joined a band."

Defoko's eyes widened in amazement. "Really?! A band?! I know I shouldn't be surprised since you've always been such a great drummer but a band?!"

"Mmm-hmmm," Teto happily nodded her head. "Some girls I go to school with started it and they let me join because they knew I was that good! It's so much fun! We're called CV123 and the members are myself, of course, Hatsune Miku-Onee-Chan, Kagamine Rin-Chan, her brother Len-Nii-San, and Megurine Luka-Senpai." Teto giggled. "You didn't hear it from me, but Len-Nii-San likes Miku-Onee-Chan."

Defoko shook her head. "If I know you, Teto-Chan, then I guess you have been playing matchmaker."

Teto put both hands behind her head. "I've been trying, but Miku-Onee-Chan only sees Len-Nii-San as a brother. How do I fix that?"

Defoko thought about it. "I don't know," she answered softly.

Teto relaxed her arms. "No worries! I'll think of something soon enough." She then smiled an innocent smile.

Defoko shook her head. "Teto-Chan. . ."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"UUGGGHHHHH!" Rin's groan filled the whole house.

Len sighed. "What now, Rin?"

"I can't figure out this freaking problem!" Rin said as she threw her pencil across the room. "Math is impossible."

"Have you actually tried?" Len asked. Rin glared at him. "Okay, have you considered a tutor?"

"Yes, and his name is Kagamine Len," Rin said. "Why do you think I always ask for you help?"

"More like do your homework," Len said.

"How is asking for your help like asking you to do my homework?" Rin challenged.

"Let's see," Len looked as if he was in deep thought, "when I start to explain a problem you always say, 'Don't tell me all that! Just give me the answer!'"

"Okay," Rin said in defeat, "you have a point." She sat in silence. "Will you explain this to me . . . please?"

"Sure," Len sighed. When he started to explain how to solve the problem, in a complex way, Rin shouted,

"SPEAK JAPANESE WHY DON'T YOU!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," Len complained as he rubbed the back of his head. After hours of trying to teach Rin math, Rin, in her frustration, threw her book at Len's head. The twins were on their way to school and were walking together before they had to go their separate ways.

"I said I was sorry," Rin said for the hundredth time. "But on the upside," she smiled, "I finally learned how to solve for X."

"Yippy for you," Len mumbled. His head really hurt, Rin just had such a good arm!

"Let me make it up to you," Rin tried, "how about after practice today I'll treat you to a smoothie. I know you love banana."

"Do you even have the money?" Len asked.

Rin frowned, just now remembering that she had already spent her month's allowance. "How about a walk in the park?"

"Forget it," Len sighed. "Next time I'll just ask Kaito-San if I can borrow his football helmet."

"How is Kaito-San these days?" Rin asked, eyes brightening at the mention of her ex-crush.

"Still with Meiko-San," Len said, aware that Rin still liked Kaito a little bit.

"Good for them!" Rin smiled. It wasn't easy setting up her crush with someone she had just met, but Rin was glad to have helped Meiko. "Okay," Rin said, "I go this way," she pointed to the right, "and you go that way," she pointed to the left. "See you at four."

"See you," Len said.

* * *

Author's Note: Return of the toaster with googly eyes! XD I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist throwing it in there. :P

nekopyon: No, honey, you got it backwards; my sisters are evil.

. . . The title of this fanfic is "Rolling Girl," it's hurt/comfort fic, and you're asking if Miku-Sama is going to be "sad-ish and emo-ish and stuff"? . . . Neko-Chan, bless your heart.

Good thing you're joking, because if I gave away tacos to every chapter's first reviewer then I would be giving away a lot of tacos. *stands protectively in front of fridge* My tacos!

Mirakurun26: Here's more. I like that you added "please," it sounds so polite. :) Ah, I wish my hair was that long; my hair is only an inch above my shoulders.

Super sorry for the incredibly sucky filler chapter. Today's been a "slept till noon and still fashioned in pajama pants and unkept hair" kind of day so I kinda wrote down every random thought that popped into my head. Yeah, I should really be doing my homework.

-Ray


	4. Chapter 4

"You were right, Luka-Senpai," Teto said, "thanks to homework, I'm starting to hate high school."

"I'm sure a kid as smart as you should have no problem with it," Meiko said. Since she had nothing better to do, Meiko decided to watch the practice.

"But I stink in math," Teto said.

"Ask Len to help you," Rin said. "He's such a good teacher that he taught me in more hours than what teachers couldn't teach me in months."

"Will he be okay with it?" Teto asked.

"As long as you don't throw a book at his head I don't think he'll mind," Rin said, remembering how she threw the thick textbook at Len. Maybe Rin did have some anger problems.

"Why would I throw a book at him?" a confused Teto asked. "Rin-Chan, did you-"

"Moving on," Rin said quickly, changing the subject, "Luka-Nee, do we have any performances coming up?"

A bright smile decorated Luka's face. "We were actually hired to play at the beach this summer for an event. We're working for free, of course, but it'll be a good way to get publicity."

"Awesome!" Rin and Teto both cheered. "I can't wait to tell Miku-Chan!" Rin exclaimed. She looked around. "Where is Miku-Chan?"

Luka crossed her arms. "Lately, she has been late to almost very practice."

"Isn't she usually late?" Meiko asked, remembering when Miku told her that even when Miku's early she's late.

"Never to practice," Rin said. "As a matter of fact, all last year she and I were the first ones here; the only exception being the time she fell asleep on the roof."

"Maybe somebody should check the roof," Teto suggested.

"Good idea," Rin said. "I'll be right back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miku," Rin called when she walked onto the roof. "Miku? Are you here?" She looked around but didn't see sight of her blue haired friend.

"Up here," Miku's soft voice said.

Rin climbed the stairs to the roof of the entrance. A roof on a roof, as Rin always called it. "What are you doing up here?" Rin asked. "And why are you wearing a sweater? It's too hot for that."

Miku, lying on her back, looked over to Rin and said, "I was just having a bad day, and I needed a moment to think. Sorry if I worried everyone."

"Is everything all right?" Rin said as she sat next to Miku.

"Nothing a little peace and quiet can't solve," Miku said as she sat up. "Everything's okay," Miku insisted, "things roll downhill every now and again, don't they?"

Rin shrugged. "I guess so."

Miku stood up. "Let's go, it's not a good idea to keep the others waiting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_My faults? They're just cool mistakes_

_Because I won't permit any complaints._

_Excuse me?_

_Are properly listening to me?_

_Come on..._

_Oh, and this? A white horse?_

_The current fashion is_

_Heavy industrial machines!_

_If you understand, kneel down,_

_Take my hand and call me a "Prince."_

_I'm not saying anything particularly selfish,_

_But I can also grant you your wish once in a while._

"Teto-Chan!" everyone yelled to the red head who stopped drumming in the middle of the song.

"I'm on the phone," Teto rolled her eyes. Into the phone she said, "Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"Really?"

"Are you serious?"

"I can't believe it."

"OH MY GOSH, DEFOKO-CHAN! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Okay, I need to tell everybody now. Bye."

Teto hung up her cell.

"What was that all about?" an annoyed Rin asked.

"My best friend, Defoko-Chan, talked to her uncle who works in Tokyo and he said that we can preform over there for a charity event!"

"You're kidding," Rin said as her jaw fell.

"Nope!" Teto smiled.

"That's amazing!" Miku said.

"I'm happy for you guys," Meiko said.

"I didn't know you were connected, Teto-Chan," Luka said.

Teto shook her head. "I haven't seen Defoko-Chan in two years; we only happened to meet at the park and exchange numbers. She knows how great a drummer I am so she believes all of us have to be very good."

Rin pumped her fist. "This will be the perfect opportunity to show everyone what we're made of! Right, Miku-Chan?"

"Right," Miku said. To Len she said, "Maybe Len-Kun could sing his version of World is Mine, I like the way you made it work for guys."

"Somebody has to do it," Len smiled. "Wasn't much work, though, but I'm glad everyone likes it."

"I like the guitar," Meiko said, "gives the song a kick."

"I wish I could play guitar," Miku said.

"How about you teach me how to play the piano," Rin said, "and in exchange I'll teach you the guitar."

"Deal!" Miku said quickly.

"Are you sure you want that?" Len asked while smiling evilly. "Rin isn't exactly the teacher type. Nor is she the student type either."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Miku asked.

"She's gets frustrated and throws something at your head," Len answered.

"I said I was sorry!" Rin exclaimed.

"I knew you threw a book at Len-Nii-San's head!" Teto exclaimed.

"You too?" Miku asked Len, rubbing her head because of the memory of the time Rin threw a book at her head.

"I don't think we should let that kid near books," Meiko whispered to Luka.

"Or anything throwable," Luka responded.

"I'm sorry!" Rin said to Len and Miku. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! There, happy?!"

"I'll be happy when the bruise on the back of my head heals," Len said.

"Mine still hasn't healed," Miku snorted.

"When did she throw a book at you?"

"Two months ago."

"Poor Miku-Onee-Chan," Teto said.

"Good thing I didn't choose to help Rin with English," Luka said to Meiko. "At first I felt bad because I had wanted to help her but couldn't but know I'm glad I was at work that day."

"Don't you have to work tomorrow?" Meiko asked, remembering something.

"Oh, right," Luka remembered. "Everyone," she got their attention, "I picked up the early shift at work tomorrow so there won't be any practice."

"Aw man!" Teto snapped her fingers.

"Well we have plenty of time before we preform at the beach," Luka said. "Teto-Chan, when did Defoko-Chan say the charity event where we're playing will be?"

"Not until after summer," Teto said. "They usually prepare stuff like this ahead of time so it's nothing to stress over as of right now."

"That's good," Luka said. "I guess we can all it a day?"

"Guess so," Miku shrugged.

* * *

Author's Note: My sisters are coming back from camp today. D: Goodbye watching whatever I wanted to watch on TV. Goodbye peace and quiet. Goodbye wonderful life.

nekopyon: *sees you taking my tacos* Why you little-! *runs after you* *tackles you to the ground* *takes back tacos* If you ever so much as try to take my tacos again I will cut your hands off and display them as warning to whoever else wants to steal my tacos. *holds up butcher knife* I'm warning you, I'm a mad woman and I refuse to take my medication.

magi: Thank you! I might give Zatsune a small role, but I don't think she will play any major part. Yeah, I like shonen ai (but not as much as I love shojo ai!), so long as everything is innocent. I love romantic friendships; I think they're really cute!

Mirakurun26: I would never throw my text books; burning them is so much better. XP You're welcome. :)

Sorry for the short chapter . . . again. By the way, the little part is from Len's selfish World is Mine version. I love it so I think everyone should check it out.

-Ray


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you weren't at school?" Rin said into her cell phone. "Miku, now you left me with nothing to do all day!"

"Homework?! Do you not know me at all?"

"Then why did you try?"

"Keep hoping. The day Kagamine Rin does her homework is the day you find yourself in a parallel universe."

"Gee, thanks for that. Bye Miku, I hope you feel better."

Rin hung up on Miku then called Len. "Len? Since Miku-Chan decided to get sick and abandon me all day, would it be okay if we met at the market and go see a movie?"

"You sound like Miku-Chan!"

"How about we see the movie and then you can help me with algebra."

"You were serious about that?! Do I really throw that hard?"

"Okay, I'm sorry. For the eleventy-billionth time, I'm sorry."

"Okay, see you then."

Rin hung her phone up as she made her way to the market. She wasn't even sitting at the curb for five minutes before someone sat next to her. "Do I know you?" she asked the boy.

"Nope," he answered. "You just looked lonely by yourself so I thought I'd join you."

"I'm not lonely," Rin said matter-of-factly, "I'm just waiting for my brother."

"What a coincidence," he said, "I'm waiting for my sister."

Rin rolled her eyes. She sat there, too lazy to move away from the boy, listening to the radio.

"Are you ready?" the radio said, signaling the start of one of Rin's favorite songs.

"I love this song!" Rin said, eyes growing wide.

"Me too," the boy said.

"Prove it," Rin said as she got up and starting dancing. To her surprise, the boy did the same. She thought she would out do him by singing along, but he starting singing the same time she did.

_One, two, three, four!_

_A message I've thought much too much about,_

_Maybe it'll reach somebody,_

_Who can say?_

_Certainly, I've always been this way,_

_A patched up, crazy matryoshka._

_A package sung by a headache_

_Time may pass, but the hands are at 4._

_Don't tell anyone;_

_The world will turn upside down._

_Ah, I feel broken apart_

_Throw out all your memories, too._

_Ah, how I want to know,_

_To the deep down. . ._

_Um, well..._

_If you please,_

_Dance more and more._

_Kalinka? Malinka?_

_Just play the chord._

_What should I do about such feelings?_

_Can't you tell me? Just a little?_

_Loud and clear, 524._

_Freud? Keloid?_

_Just hit the key._

_Everything, all's to be laughed at_

_Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness._

_Clap your hands, not entirely childish,_

_And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune._

_Certainly, I don't care either way,_

_The warmth of the world is melting away._

_You and me, rendezvous?_

_Rendezvous? Rendezvous?_

_Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?_

_With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two._

_Ah, I'm ready to burst out;_

_Catch every part of me._

_Ah, with both your hands,_

_Catch me for me._

_Um, well..._

_Listen a little - it's something important._

_Kalinka? Malinka?_

_Just pinch my cheek,_

_It's just that I can't control myself._

_Should we do more fantastic things?_

_Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry_

_Parade? Marade?_

_Just clap some more._

_Wait, you say, wait, wait_

_Before we drop to just one. . ._

While the music played, Rin sat with her back against the boy's. "I admit," she said, "you're pretty good."

"Not so bad yourself," the boy replied. They then returned to singing along with the singers, and dancing the rest of the song.

_You and me, rendezvous?_

_Rendezvous? Rendezvous?_

_Oh, or out on a hopping adventure?_

_With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two_

_Down with a sickness?_

_Show me your song!_

_See how today. . ._

_I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka!_

_If you please, dance more and more_

_Kalinka? Malinka?_

_Just play the chord._

_What should I do about such feelings?_

_Can't you tell me? Just a little?_

_Loud and clear, 524_

_Freud? Keloid?_

_Just hit the key._

_Everything, all's to be laughed at._

_Hurry, and dance no longer!_

After both finished singing and dancing, Rin and the boy sat back down and began panting. "That's something you don't do everyday," she said.

"But it was fun!" he said.

Rin nodded in agreement. "I'm Kagamine Rin, by the way."

"And I'm-" the boy started but was interrupted.

"Nero!"

"That's my sister," the boy, obviously Nero, said as he stood up.

Rin stood up with him, but dropped her jaw at the sight before her. "Len!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing with Akita?!"

"You know my sister?" Nero asked Rin.

Rin looked at Nero. "You're related to Akita Neru?!" Rin pushed him. "Of all the-"

"Rin!" Len said, getting her attention. "What's all this about?"

Rin stared at Len, and noticed that Neru was standing close next to him. "She," Rin pointed at Neru, "is the worst person I have ever met!"

"How is Neru-Chan-" Len began but was cut off.

"'Neru-Chan'?!" Rin yelled. "'NERU-CHAN'?! That girl is the one who bullied Miku-Chan and me in junior high! Remember all those injuries I came home with? 'Neru-Chan' gave them to me!"

Len gave Neru a disgusted look. "You bullied Rin?!"

Neru, upset from all the commotion, stepped away. "I'm sorry!" she pleaded. "I really am! I should never have treated Hatsune-San and Kagamine-San that way. I was wrong. I'm really sorry!"

"Don't give us that-" Rin started as she charged towards Neru, but Nero stood in between them.

"Leave my sister alone!" he defended.

"Out of my way, jerk face!" Rin spat.

"Don't talk to my brother that way!" Neru said, sounding like her normal snarky self.

"And don't talk to my sister that way!" Len said, moving next to Rin.

"Stay out of it, Kagamine!" Nero commanded.

"How do you know my brother?!" Rin asked.

"We're in the same class," Len answered.

"She was talking to me," Nero said.

"And I answered! Who cares?!" Len started raising his voice.

"If she wanted you to answer, she would've asked you!" Nero said as he got closer to Len.

Rin got between the boys. "Don't you dare touch my brother!" With that, Rin pushed him away.

Neru snatched Rin away from the boys. "And don't you dare touch mine!"

"Let go of me, you wicked witch!" Rin yelled.

Neru grabbed Rin's collar. "You take that back!"

"Or what?!" Rin challenged.

The boys began to separate the girls. "She's not worth it!" Len claimed while Nero said, "Don't do anything rash!" The boys managed to pull the girls apart, but they fell behind from pulling so hard.

Rin was the first to stand. "I've had it! You may have bullied me in junior high, but now I'm through! You so much as say anything to either me or Miku-Chan and I swear that I will punch you so hard that we'll have to go to the hospital to have my fist removed from your face!"

"I like to see you try!" Neru challenged as she approached Rin.

Len stood in the way. "Leave my sister alone! I can't believe you were the bully! How could you have hurt Rin in such ways?! How do you look yourself in the mirror knowing that you tear an innocent person down on a daily basis?! How do you sleep at night knowing that your words may cause others to cry themselves to sleep?! I thought you were a nice girl, but you're nothing but a two-faced witch!"

Neru felt herself fall apart at his words. She had a huge crush on Len, and now she's certain that he'll never look at her in a nice way again.

"How dare you talk to my sister that way!" Nero said as he came towards Len.

"Len!" Rin cried as she pushed Len out of the way, receiving the blow from Nero. Rin's cheek stung, she felt tears filling her eyes. Rin stared at Nero, a look of utter surprise on his face. "You," Rin sneered, "you JERK!" With that, Rin had hook punched Nero in the face. "I hate you! I hate the both of you!" Rin grabbed Len by the sleeve and began dragging him off. "Let's get out of here! We shouldn't waste another second on those Akitas!"

"Rin!" Nero called after her. "Wait! I'm sorry!"

"Nothing but a cheap apology!" Rin yelled back.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm just going to point out right now that in the story Neru and Nero-Kun are twins. I know Neru is older by a few years but it wasn't until after I started writing fanfiction that I learned of Nero-Kun, and I wanting him to be the same age as everyone else.

Mirakurun26: So sorry if this wasn't a soon enough update. I have, however, posted the next chapter already so I hope that makes up for it.

nekopyon: *points knife at your throat* Just stay out of my food and we will have no problems. Also, thanks for pointing that out, but I already deleted the document so I guess it's too late to change it. :/ I should probably stop deleting everything so quickly.

MissAudacious13: Thank you! Also, Miku-Sama never stated that she was happy about her hair cut, she just acted happy. I'm the same; I act like I love having my hair chopped off but on the inside I'm bawling. Your hair is really that long? Ah, I envy you!

The song is Matryoshka, which I know a lot if people (including myself) like so I thought I would throw it in there. :) My favorite cover is IA and Yukari's so go check it out if you haven't yet!

-Ray


	6. Chapter 6

Miku got off the phone with Rin and threw her phone on the bed. Miku shouldn't have lied, but what else could be done? Miku looked at her mirror, studying her reflection. The bright patch of red on her right check was better than is was this morning; maybe by tomorrow it will be healed enough for Miku to go to school. Miku then looked at her arm, a white bandage wrapped tightly around her wound. It took all of her strength to not make anything worse, but Miku's strength was beginning to not be enough. Maybe she should talk to Rin? Hadn't Rin promised to always protect her? Miku sighed; she didn't want her best friend to worry. But wasn't keeping her blind even worse? All the thoughts swirled in Miku's head; soon all of her negative thoughts as well as those little voices joined in, creating a chaos of noise inside Miku's little head. Scratching it around, Miku threw herself on her bed, raking her long fingers back and forth through her blue hair. This was going to be a hard night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Onee-Chan!" Teto greeted when Miku had walked into the music room the next day. Teto ran up to Miku and attacked her with a hug. "I'm glad you're better!"

"Me too," Miku said, patting Teto on the head. "Are we the first ones here?"

"Yep," Teto said as she walked back to the drums.

"Do we have the songs that we're going to sing at the beach sorted?" Miku asked.

"Mmm-hmmm," Teto nodded. "I'm super excited!" With the way Teto was bouncing around, anyone would know that she was hyper with excitement.

"Miku!" Rin exclaimed when she saw her best friend. She hugged Miku so tightly that Miku now knew what Rin felt whenever she hugged the blond. "You're better today!"

"The way you're hugging me makes me think that you thought that I was going to die!" Miku said with all the air she had left in her lungs.

"Well you're going to if you ever abandon me like that again," Rin smirked as she let go of Miku. "Best friends don't ditch each other, Miku."

"Best friends will understand if the other is sick," Miku said.

Rin crossed her arms. "Next time you're sick, tell me BEFORE school. I was worried about you."

"Why should you worry?" Miku smiled. "Do I look like someone who needs to be worried about?"

"Miku . . ." Rin trailed off. She should've been happy that Miku was acting cheerful again, but something about the girl seemed off to her.

"Maybe we should practice our duet today," Miku suggested. "I'm sorry that I wasn't much help in writing it, but I think you did a really good job with it."

"You were great help," Rin insisted. "I like the ending, very funny."

"I still can't believe you two," Teto said. Shortly after she entered high school did Teto learn of Miku and Rin's status.

"What?" Miku playfully asked as she threw an arm around Rin's neck. "I love this crazy little twit."

"I still can't believe I went along with it," Rin mumbled.

"Miku-Chan!" Luka said as she entered the room. "It's so good to see that you're doing better today."

"It's good to be better," Miku happily responded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Position your fingers like this," Miku told Rin. After practice Miku began teaching Rin how to play the piano, but Rin wasn't exactly a good learner.

"Let's face it," Rin frowned, "I lack the cordination needed to play the piano."

"You'll get it after a while," Miku promised. "Now play the bar again." Rin breathed carefully as she slowly played the sample song again. "Keep with the rhythm," Miku said.

"Let me get the hang of it first," Rin said. She felt a little frustrated that it was taking her a long time to learn this simple piece, but she tried her best to stay calm and not throw the piano seat at Miku.

"Done with piano lessons yet?" Len asked as he entered the room. While Miku was teaching Rin, Len sat in another room so that he could do his homework in peace.

"Almost," Miku said.

"Dang it!" Rin exclaimed when she messed up on another note. "I just can't get this."

"Well you're not going to learn it overnight," Miku shook her head. "How about we pick this up tomorrow?"

"Okay," Rin said as she stood up and grabbed her backpack. When she noticed Miku still sitting at the piano she asked "Aren't you coming? We can walk together until you have to go the other way."

"No," Miku shook her head, "I'm going to stay here a little longer."

"Won't you get into trouble if your home late?" Rin asked with concern.

Miku shook her head again. "I'll be okay."

Rin stared at Miku for a moment before leaving. She didn't know what it was, but something told Rin that she should have stayed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku played the notes again and again, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get the notes right. "Why can't I get this?" she said to no one as she tried a different note in an attempt to make the music she was writing to sound at least somewhat decent. "Pathetic piece of-" she said as she slapped her knee in frustration. After a deep breath, Miku began to wonder what she was calling "pathetic."

* * *

Author's Note: Two updates in one day, that way you don't have to wait too long for the next chapter. :3 Then again, you still have to wait for the next chapter so the purpose is kind of defeated. *awkward face* Well never mind then.

Gosh! Summer is almost over. D: For me, school starts back in August, and when school starts I won't be able to write as much. T-T I'm going to have a lot of late nighters coming up and I am NOT excited.

-Ray


	7. Chapter 7

Rin frowned as she stared at the new message on her phone. Miku said she wasn't coming to school today. Miku didn't say why she wasn't going to school, she just said that she wouldn't be there. "I have a really bad feeling," Rin thought with worry. Rin knew all of Miku's secrets, or at least she used to. Miku was keeping something from Rin, and Rin knew it. She typed a message and sent it to her best friend, hoping for a positive reply.

Want to go out for dinner? I'll pay.

Rin stared at her phone for a solid ten minutes before a reply came.

Who is all going to be there?

Rin smiled that Miku had responded. Knowing that it was better to keep the company small, Rin replied,

Just you and me. Len if you want.

It was five more minutes before Miku replied.

Okay. I'm not exactly sure I want Len there, though, but I trust your judgement.

Rin laughed at the text. Trusting Rin's judgement in anything was the worst decision you could ever possibly make. Rin thought about it, but neither conclusion was simple. If Len stayed behind, Miku would feel guilty to have him left out; if he went, on the other hand, it might make things awkward for Miku.

"Ready to go yet?" Len asked as he popped his head into Rin's room.

Rin, jumping out of her skin, yelled, "Don't scare me like that! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Len looked at Rin and asked, "Why are you so jumpy? It's as if I caught you doing something you aren't allowed to do."

Rin scrambled her brain for something, anything, to say to Len, but decided to stick with the truth. "Miku-Chan isn't coming to school today. I'm starting to worry about her."

"Why is she not going?" Len asked.

"She didn't say," Rin whispered.

"Is she okay?" Len asked, his voice growing full of concern.

"I don't know," Rin shook her head, "but I'll find out tonight since she agreed to dinner." Looking at Len she said, "Miku-Chan isn't sure if she wants you there are not so she left it up to my judgement." Rin laughed. "Not a wise move on her part, but I'm not sure if she'll better with or without you."

Len sat next to Rin. "I'm not as close to Miku-Chan as you are, so of course I can't give you an answer. I can go for support, if that's what she needs, or I can stay out of it if she wants to only talk to you."

Rin inhaled a deep breath before speaking. "Might as well get to school. Maybe I'll have an answer figured out by the end of the day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miku-Onee-Chan is sick again?" Teto asked with concern.

Rin used a small smile. She hated lying to Teto, but she didn't know what else to do. "She thought that she was better yesterday but it came back on her this morning. All she needs is a little rest and she'll be all right." Rin hoped that her last sentence wasn't a lie.

"Should we practice without her?" Luka asked.

Rin shrugged. "Miku-Chan already knows how to play the songs so we just need to make sure that we have it down ourselves."

"She prepares ahead of time, doesn't she?" Luka asked. "Miku-Chan always has a song learned long before we even consider playing it."

"So she does," Rin smiled. "Well I, for one, am not as prepared so I think not having Miku-Chan today shouldn't hurt us too much. As long as we get a few practices in with all five of us then I don't think there's anything to worry about."

After Len arrived, Rin told him about practicing without Miku. He reluctantly agreed, but only because he knew it would feel weird to practice without Miku. To keep the music sounding like it should, everyone played an instrument, even if she was the one singing the song. To Rin, it felt odd singing and playing her guitar at the same time, and she wondered how Miku was able to sing and play the piano as if it were nothing. The only problem came when Teto needed to practice. Because all she could play was the drums, and that it was impossible for her to play and sing, the piano was lacked for her song.

"It's okay," Teto shrugged when she thought about how the song sounded without the piano, "but it's sounds much better when Miku-Onee-Chan plays her keyboard."

"So it does," Rin said. Putting her guitar away she said, "I guess we can call it a day. We have all our songs down and are performance isn't for a couple more weeks."

Luka nodded her head in agreement as she put away her guitar. "This is a fantastic opportunity," she said as she unscrewed her water bottle. "If we can get good enough publicity, then we could be hired to preform for events and such."

"Like getting paid hired?" Rin asked as she leaned closer to Luka. Rin jumped with excitement when Luka nodded.

"I don't care about the money!" Teto snorted. "I just wanna play!"

"I think Teto-Chan has the right mind," Len said.

"I know," Rin smiled, "but a little extra pocket cash never hurts."

"Actually," Luka said as she put her now empty bottle aside, "the money is going towards equipment and such. I think that it's going to be a long time before there is any money that can be used for luxuries."

Rin inwardly groaned. "You're right, Luka-Nee, but not even a hundred yen can be spared for luxeries?"

Luka gave Rin a disciplining look. "A hundred yen could mean more than you think, Rin-Chan, and right now we need all the money we can get our hands on to help pay for new equipment."

"Or a new toaster," Teto smirked, earning her a sharp look from Luka. Luka was now aware that she shouldn't have shared that story with everyone.

"Well better go," Rin said when she noticed the time. "Bye Luka-Nee. Bye Teto-Chan!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is me being here really a good idea?" Len asked after he and Rin sat down at a booth in the pizza parlor where Miku wanted to eat. It was, after all, her and Rin's hangout.

"I don't know," Rin shrugged her shoulders, "but it's the only option that I felt less guilty about."

Before Len could say anything, Miku entered the parlor and sat on the opposite side of the twins in the booth. She was wearing light blue jeans and a black sweater, and her blue hair was tied into a single side ponytail. "Hi," she smiled sweetly.

Before Len could return the greeting, he saw bruises on Miku's face. "What happened to you?!" he blurted out without thinking.

"I, uh, fell down the stairs," Miku said weakly. "I was getting ready to leave but the total klutz that I am tripped down the stairs. At least I didn't break my arm this time," Miku slowly added.

"Are you okay?" Len asked with concern.

"I feel fine," Miku said. To Rin, "How was school?"

"Why are even bothering to ask?" Rin asked as she rested her chin on her hands. "School sucks without you. It's not the same when my best friend is in another class."

"Guess there was no point in asking," Miku shrugged. "Lunch is boring when I have nobody to trade food with."

"Trade food?" Len asked.

"Mmm-hmmm," Miku nodded her head. "Sometimes, Rin will give me her curry in exchange for my ramen."

Len looked at Rin with exaggerated disgust. "I cook that food for you!"

"But ramen is so good," Rin said as she gave him a stare that was hard to read.

Miku giggled at the look the twins were giving each other. "You two are so lucky; I always wanted a sibling."

"Well you can have Rin," Len said as he playfully pushed Rin out of the booth.

Rin stood up, walked to the other side, and sat next to Miku. "Miku-Chan is my new sister," she said as she gave Miku a hug, causing Miku to cry a little bit. "Are you okay?" Rin asked, immediately dropping her arms.

Miku nodded. "I'm okay. You just squeezed my bruises is all."

"How many bruises do you have?" Rin said so quietly that nobody heard her.

The night went on rather smoothly. Just talking and having fun with the twins was enough to make Miku her old cheerful self again. That, however, didn't last too long.

"Don't look now," Rin hissed under her breath, "but I see a couple of Akitas."

Miku, ignoring Rin, looked up and saw Neru, with who Miku assumed was her brother, looking for a seat. The two continued their search until they noticed Miku and the twins. "Good eveng, Akita-San," Miku said when she and Neru made eye contact.

"Good evening, Hatsune-San," Neru returned the greet. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am, thanks," Miku responded.

"Would you like a copy of today's homework?" Neru asked as she began going through her backpack.

Before Miku could answer, Rin sat up and said, "What's going on here?!"

"Apparently an exchange of conversation," Nero said in a stern, but non-venomous, voice.

"Shut it!" Rin snapped at him. To Miku, "How can you talk so calmly to that Akita? Don't you remember anything she did?!"

"She said she was sorry," Miku said with a level voice.

"And you believe it?!" Rin sneered.

"Well she hasn't picked on me since," Miku said. "Actually, Akita-San has been nothing but nice."

"She's two-faced," Len said, surprising Miku.

"Say anything you want about me," Neru said calmly, "but don't be mad at your friend because of what I did."

"I'm not mad," Rin said, "I just can't believe you had this magical change of heart."

"You don't have to," Neru replied. "All I wish is that you understand that I feel guilty for the way I treated you two."

"Since when did you have guilt?!" Rin spat.

"My sister says she's sorry," Nero said, obviously trying not to explode, "why don't you see that?"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what she did to Miku-Chan and me," Rin said as she crossed her arms.

Nero seemed taken aback. "What kind of things?" he carefully asked.

"Like you don't know!" Rin snorted. "Come on, Miku, we're blowing this Popsicle stand."

"But my pizza!" Miku argued when Rin pulled the blue head away from the table and her half-eaten pepperoni pizza slice.

Len, rolling his eyes, followed closely behind his sister. Before he could get out the door he heard, "Kagamine-San!"

Len took a deep breath. "Yes, Akita?"

"I'm really sorry about the last time we meet up," Nero said. "I really am. You must believe me when I say that I didn't know Neru-Nee was doing all that. The bullying, I mean."

Len took a deep breath. "Why should I believe you? What proof do you have that you're telling the truth?"

Nero shrugged. "You have a point there. I'm being honest, but I guess trust is the main issue here."

"You got that right," Len said. Nero had always seemed like a good kid, but was he really as two-faced as his sister? He looked as if he was telling the truth. "See you tomorrow, Akita."

Nero waved as he began walking back to his sister. "See ya, Kagamine-San."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took you so long?!" Rin growled when Len finally caught up to her and Miku.

"Slight exchange," was all Len said.

"Well," Miku said, drawing attention to herself, "I guess I had better go home now. Tonight was fun, besides the last part, but I really enjoyed it." Giving each a hug she said, "Bye guys, hopefully I'll see you both tomorrow."

As Miku was leaving Len called, "Miku-Chan?" When Miku turned around her said, "Try not to trip down any more stairs, okay?"

Miku looked as if she stifled a cry. "Okay," her forced cheery voice said before she ran off.

Len frowned. He only meant it as a joke; he had no intention of hurting Miku. "You idiot!" Rin barked as she slapped him in the back of his head.

"What did I do now?" Len asked as he messaged the bruise now forming on top of the bruise Rin gave him when he tried to teach her math.

"Don't be so insensitive!" Rin growled. "Miku-Chan is- Miku-Chan is-" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Miku-Chan is what?" Len asked. "I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, but usually she's okay with jokes about her clumsiness. I didn't think tripping down the stairs is the worst she's ever done."

"Len . . ." Rin trailed off in a whispery voice as her eyes filled with sadness. "You don't know. You just don't know."

"Know what?" Len asked even though he knew he wouldn't like the answer.

"Miku-Chan is," Rin took a deep breath. "Miku-Chan is being abused at home."

* * *

Author's Note: So Miku-Sama is having a really bad home life. :( I was too lazy to properly explain anything is this chapter but the next should make up for it.

PandaPuppet: I promise, three months of summer break are shorter than one month of school. -.-

nekopyon: You take joy in my misery, don't you Neko-Chan? -.- Also, in order for the emo thing to work, Miku-Sama needs to start disvaluing herself. I'm one-hundred and ten percent positive that emo people experience self-hatred. Besides, *playfully flicks your forehead* your threats don't scare me anymore. XP

Mirakurun26: You just graduated . . . and you're fifteen . . . ? You must be really smart (person who won't graduate until she's eighteen).

I'm really not looking forward to August. I don't want to go back to school! D:

-Ray


	8. Chapter 8

Len felt as if he had been smacked across his face. Miku never looked hurt, or acted as if things were bad. Actually, he thought Miku had it going for her. "But she's never been bruised up before," Len slowly whispered.

Rin took a deep breath. "It's mostly verbal and emotional abuse. All she ever hears at home is how she'll never make it as a singer or how she'll never fulfill her dreams. When she feels that she's at her lowest is when she becomes victim to the never ending insults. She's almost never physically harmed, but when she is . . ." Rin hung her head as she trailed off.

"Can't she call the police?" Len blurted.

"And do what?" Rin snorted. "Miku-Chan's parents are divorced, and after her mom lost her job and the later the house Miku-Chan was taken from her mom's custody and given to her dad and that witch of a wife he has. She has no other close relatives so she's pretty much on her own."

Len bit his lip. He never imagined Miku having such a tough life. "How can someone who's always being discouraged have so much confidence?" he wondered aloud.

Rin shrugged. "She's Miku, she's not afraid of what anybody thinks. Miku knows her talent, she's not blind to it. Miku knows that if she tries hard enough then her dreams will be reality. She may hear countless insults at home, but it's what here friends think that matter most to her." Grabbing Len she said, "Now let's go home, it looks as if it's going to rain."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miku sighed as she threw herself on her bed. She was super lucky that neither her father nor step-mother were back from work yet or else she might have gotten into trouble. Her dad was an alcoholic who cared nothing for her, and her step-mom was a wicked woman who treated Miku as a slave. It was a miracle in and of itself that Miku wasn't as bad as she should have been, and Miku had no plans to ever have anybody label her as "a troubled teen."

Miku took off her black sweater, exposing a large white bandage on her arm, and she lightly touched the top of the bandage to test if it still hurt. When slight pressure didn't prove to be too painful, Miku unwrapped the cover, allowing the large burn mark to show itself. Miku winced at the memory. She had been slapped so hard across her face that she lost her balance and burned her arm on the stove.

As for the bruises, she received them when she went home late only a night ago. Normally her punishments weren't so physical; usually she wasn't allowed to eat dinner or she had to spend the day locked in her room (which was bare minus the bed and dresser) with nothing to do for her cell phone and keyboard were taken away. The room was so empty that she had nothing but the walls to talk to.

Miku quietly yelped when she rubbed the ointment on her burn, but soon relaxed when the coolness of the cream eased some of the hot pain. She had always been a fast healer, so maybe in a few days the burn wouldn't be so noticeable. After she had finished, Miku looked closer at her arms. They were still there; they were faint, but they were still there. The memory played through Miku's head as if it were a movie.

_"It's a little hot for a sweater, isn't it?" fourteen year old Rin asked Miku before class one day._

_"I'm cold," Miku lied, but Rin seemed to have bought it for she didn't bring it up after that._

_After school that day and before heading home, Miku, alone in the girls' room, rolled up her sleeve. "Didn't do a good job wrapping it up," she thought bitterly as her scarlet blood slowly dripped down her arm. It wasn't as bad as it was the night before, and most of the blood had dried and gotten crusty, but every time she moved her arm in a certain way her cut would stretch and separate, allowing more blood to flow. "I should just wrap it tighter," Miku thought as she turned on the water. It was right when she had finished unwrapping her bandages when Rin, who Miku thought had went home, walked in._

_Rin's eyes went big when she saw the blood on Miku's arm. "Miku!" she cried as she ran towards her friend. "Are you okay?! Did Akita do this to you?!"_

_"No!" Miku said as she jerked her arm out of Rin's grasp._

_"Then what happened?!" Rin asked, showing no signs of calming down._

_"I cut myself!" Miku admitted bitterly. "I cut myself and now it won't stop bleeding!"_

_Rin stared at Miku as if she were looking at her for the first time. "Why would you do that?" Rin quietly asked, eyes looking sad._

_"The pain makes me forget," Miku grumbled, but not unkindly, as she washed her scared arm._

_"Forget what?" Rin asked. When Miku glared at her, Rin said, "I don't mean to pry, but I don't understand why you would hurt yourself like that." When she saw Miku wasn't answering she said, "Come on Miku, we're friends. You can tell me."_

_Miku hung her head, letting her fringe cover her eyes in case of tears. "Nobody cares about me. I spent my whole life being treated horribly by my own father and ignored by other kids. It all hurts so much that I have to cut myself in order to forget."_

_Rin stared at Miku for a moment, then she calmly said. "It's not true."_

_"What?!" Miku snapped as she glared at Rin._

_"You said that nobody cares about you," Rin said. "It's not true. You do have somebody who cares about you, Miku. Me." Rin reached out and grabbed the stunned Miku's arm. She studied the scars as she looked for the next words to say. "I may not have a clue what you could possible have gone through, or what you're going through now, but you will always have somebody to always be there for you."_

_"Who?" Miku asked. She wasn't expecting Rin to be so calm over such a situation, but Rin seemed as if she had seen this countless times before._

_"Me, Silly," Rin answered. "I promise that I'll always be there whenever you need someone to talk to. I promise to protect you from anything that would hurt you. I promise."_

_"Rin . . ." Miku said but trailed off._

_Rin made eye contact with Miku and smiled. "You promised to always protect me from bullies, the least I can do is always protect you from feeling lonely."_

_"Th-thank you," Miku quietly said._

_"Miku, one more thing," Rin said, "please stop hurting yourself. I don't like seeing you like this, so please don't do it again."_

_"I don't think you can simply say 'Please stop' and then I magically no longer feel the need to do it," Miku said._

_"Then call me whenever you feel the need," Rin said. "Perhaps if you talk about it and get it off your chest then maybe you won't feel like you have to cut yourself anymore."_

Miku blinked the tears from her eyes. Maybe on the outside this wasn't a very emotional moment, but to Miku it was the most emotional thing she had ever gone through. She never knew anyone cared so much for her, and it was strength to know that you were no longer alone.

Miku rolled over on her bed. Rin had always kept her promise, to protect Miku from feeling so depressed and useless, but now Miku couldn't help but feel that way. Miku took a deep breath. Talking to Rin had always made her feel better, but now she felt as if something was lacking on the inside. But . . . what was it?

* * *

Author's Note: I have some horrible, horrible news about this story that I really wish I didn't have to share, but . . . *deep breath* . . . I'm putting this story on hiatus. I have come across a huge writer's block and I just can't seem to get past it. Even though I do write chapters ahead of time so that I can continue publishing in case of writer's block, this was actually the last one I had so there aren't any more chapters as of right now. :(

I do, however, feel as if all I need to do at the moment is simply take a break from this story and work on some of my other projects, most of which I hope to publish soon. I really do appreciate everyone for reading this and it makes my day whenever someone leaves a kind review so I really wish this wasn't happening. I have no intentions whatsoever of dropping this story but it will be an incredibly long time before the next update. :( I am really, really sorry about this and I hope everyone can forgive me.

-Ray


End file.
